Story Lemons
by UberSpazTiclyAwesome
Summary: Basically I will put any Maximum Ride Story Lemon on here... first lemon is my first time writing one, for my story Case Attraction. Check it out? Please don't hate! First-timer here. ;


_**Case Attraction: Lemon**_

**(Continuation from Chapter Eight)**

"_**Sorry," I whisper in his ear, before kissing him on the mouth. He returns it eagerly, and soon we're both breathless...**_

I look up into Fang's eyes, into those two black holes I've grown so used to. But now, the emotion they hold is so evident I gasp. An emotion that I've never returned before.

Lust.

He pulls me back to him, and our lips say every word we've never spoken. They show both of us just how much we feel about the other. My hands find themselves in his black hair, running through the smoothness. Any other time, if I heard anything about whats about to come out of my mouth, I would have busted out laughing, calling them a moron. But, now in this situation, I find it upsettingly true. **He's perfect**. I soon find myself aching to see his toned chest again, to feel the olive skin there- and not just with my hands.

I'm stolen from my musing when I'm pulled onto of him, our bodies perfectly aligned. I gasp at the feel of hardness against my night pants, breaking our kiss. The feeling is welcomed, surprisingly with a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach. Fang continues onto my neck, making me make a sound I've never made. A moan. He shifts beneath me, making me sigh and grind into him. Finally not being so silent anymore, he groans from the movement. I smirk and continue this, earning satisfaction from both of us.

Finally the satisfaction is gone, leaving us both with twice as more want. No, _**need**_. I quickly pull his shirt over his head, ignoring his smirk as I do so. I crash my lips into his as the black material hits the ground. He responds, out tongues battling for dominance. I win.

Still inwardly celebrating my victory, he pulls away, yanking off my tank top in one swift movement. My first instinct is to cover up, but he holds my wrists, bringing me into a hungry kiss. I forget everything, my mind is completely blank. The feeling of both of our bare chests pressed together is amazing. I grind into him again, and in return he flips us over. His eyes hold questions now, and to all of them I have one answer.

"Yes." he pulls off my pants and underwear in another smooth movement. Feeling like he has way too much clothing on for my liking, I unbutton his jeans, pulling them down as far as they can get with him kneeling. I move, copying his position, and push him backwards. Next I know, I've already stripped him of his pants, and boxers.

I've _**never **_had the privilege to this sight. _**Ever**_. I have no one else to compare him to... but I have a feeling his strength wasn't the only thing enhanced. In a flash, my bare back hits the soft sheets of the bed. I look up at Fang, only to now grow nervous. He sees, ducking his mouth down to whisper in my ear. A shiver runs through me at the sound of his voice, and the feeling of his lips brushing my ear.

"We don't have to..."

I shake my head. "I want to. I'm just... nervous. I... I heard it hurts"

He kisses me softly, his elbows supporting his weight. "I'll be right here. Any time you want to stop, just say so. But... you're sure?"

"Yes." I say while leaning up to kiss him. When we break apart, he stills. "Fang?"

"Protection." he says.

Protection. One thing standing in between us. But it brings a question up from me. "You... don't want kids? With me?" I ask quietly, looking to my side. I don't want to see the expression of rejection in his eyes.

"No, no! I do, but... you're only seventeen..." he whispers, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I smile at the thought of our children. I find myself lost in long black hair, with my chocolate brown eyes- maybe even short blonde-ish hair with black eyes. I think of husbands and wives, happily watching their baby grow up. The night sleep that would be interrupted. Our baby's first day of school- and not School. A regular school. Would they have wings? I turn back to Fang, who seems lost in his own world as well.

"I'm ready." I state. "I love you,"

He looks down at me, his mouth forming a real smile. "I love you too, Max."

With one last look, he kisses me intensely, distracting me from the feeling of him entering me. I gasp into the kiss, and he stops. I smile at him, adjusting myself underneath him due to his size. After a few seconds I nod. He moves slowly, and at the same pace, the pain becomes odd, which turns normal, which turns to amazing.

Soon, I'm gasping and moaning his name. He replies in sighs and grunts as he quickens his thrusts, and all at once a wave of pleasure comes over me, and I can't even focus on his movements or sounds anymore. When I come down from my high, Fang continues to move, sending me into another wave head-first. My second time, he has stopped pumping into me, and tries to catch his breath. He lays down, and I curl into him as our panting calms into deep breaths.

"I love you, Fang" I say, sleep taking me away.

"I love you, Max" I hear him reply.

My dreams that night consist of a young girl with flowing black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and olive toned skin- flying with her hawk wings. I see Fang, a smile on his face and black wings outstretched, followed by a boy with short blonde waves, black eyes I know so well, and wings just like the man I love.


End file.
